Keiss X Cheyanne- Chapter Two
by Kimmielou
Summary: Cheyanne comes face-to-face with a cavern wall...what happens next?


"What do you mean, you don't know," Layle asked, scratching the area of his cheek out of habit. "I've never tried to figure it out, nor has it happened accidentally," I explained. He then pursed his lips as if in thought. "Maybe you should start trying," he said sarcastically. I crossed my arms in agitation. "How about you run a book shop full time while soldiers of the Royal Army come in every few minutes to ask you a question about some stupid crystal, then try to tell me how I'm able to accomplish that task, Layle," I sneered. "What about your days off?" "None," I answered. He then tapped his crystal. "How about I help you figure this out. Either take a few days off or close the shop completely until further notice; it's your choice," he explained as Keiss returned. "Figure what out," Keiss asked. "N-nothing," I replied nervously. He then gave me a quizzical look. Layle sighed and shook his head. "You will have to tell him sooner or later," he whispered in my ear. I glared at him menacingly. "Layle! I need your assistance again," Cid yelled. He left quietly with his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on, Cheyanne? I know something is up. Just spill it," Keiss urged. "I will tell, just not right now," I replied, staring down at my black flats. "Why? Don't you trust me? Is it so bad, you think I would hate you for it," he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. He then lifted my chin to look at him. "Please tell me…" "…I-I'm a crys-," I mumbled. "What?" "AHHH! Please help me! Get away from me, you funky onions," a voice shrieked from across the street. A young Selkie woman then ran towards us followed by royal guards. "Belle, what did you do this time," Keiss asked her. "Stop that thief," a guard yelled to the others. At that moment Layle jumped in ahead of us and used his powers to distract the guards. Belle ran further down the street, Layle and Keiss not too far behind her. Keiss then notice that I wasn't following and ran back. "Come on, Cheyanne," he pleaded. Sighing, I followed.

Guards trailed after us into the dry, yet fertile sands of the Eastern Wildlands. Layle jumped onto a chocobo and grabbed Belle by the hand, pulling her to sit in front of him. Keiss grabbed his own and reached his hand out for mine. I jumped onto the back of the saddle fearlessly. "Stop them," the guards yelled after us. "Ugh, when are these fools going to give up," I huffed, holding tightly to Keiss' waist. "Alright then, let's see what you can do, Cheyanne. Concentrate," Layle explained. "What?! Now?! Are you nuts," I shouted. "Just do it," he grumbled. I closed my eyes and try to search deep within me, but I unfortunately saw and felt nothing. "AHHH! Turn, Layle! Turn," Belle yelled. I opened my eyes, but as soon as I did, I came face-to-face with the dry cavern wall.

_I opened my eyes slowly. The sky was a beautiful portrait of pinks, lavenders, blues, and oranges. "Cheyanne, come on. You promised that you would go to Forbidden Falls with me," the young boy beside me cheered. Suddenly, I wasn't able to control my body. "Okay Keiss, I'll go with you. As long as we play one of my favorite games tomorrow, deal," I said with a soft voice. "Cheyanne, Keiss, get you're scrawny behinds in here, now. You two know you are not allowed to leave the hull of the ship without permission," a scratchy voice bellowed through the rocky waves. "Oh no, Viagali caught us," the boy whispered. "Cheyanne, you are in so much trouble when you get back here. You will be grounded for a month," a woman yelled from the deck of the ship. "Okay, mom… I'm sorry Keiss… I have to go," I mumbled shyly. "No, don't go," the boy called, leaping from his spot on the rough rock. He landed on top of me, his knees straddling my hips. _

_"Promise me that when we get older, we'll be real husband and wife. Not just the pretend stuff that you like to play, okay," he whispered, a blush starting to creep across his cheeks. I thought of the option for a second before I replied. "Okay Keiss, It's a promise." We then linked our short, little pinkies together to seal the promise. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to mine. A second later we pulled away from each other and scowled. "Ewww," we screeched in unison. "I hope this won't feel weird when we're older," Keiss whispered, sitting back in his spot on the rock. "We better go, or else our parents will get even madder," I mumbled. He nodded. "I'll race you," he shouted._

Keiss shook me awake with fear and concern spread across his handsome features. "Are you alright, Cheyanne," he asked in a panic. "I think so. That dream was crazy," I murmured. "What was the dream," Belle asked. "…um…who are you, exactly," I asked. "Oh, I'm Belle, Layle's not so secret target of affection. Who are you, Miss Mystery," she replied. "I'm Cheyanne; Crystal Specialist and Book Shop Owner." "What was the dream, Cheyanne," Layle asked with a yawn. "Uh, oh yeah! This is going to sound crazy, but I think I got a memory back," I beamed. "What was it," Layle asked impatiently. "Layle, I will slap you before the end of the day if your attitude continues," Belle warned. Layle sighed and rolled his eyes. Belle then slapped his shoulder harshly. "Ow, okay… I'll stop, just knock it off, will you," he shouted. "Please continue, Cheyanne. I'm curious," Keiss whispered, ignoring the glares from Layle and Belle.

I then looked at the scenery behind them. Forest life. "I thought we were in the Eastern Wildlands," I murmured. "You were out for most of the chase," Keiss replied. Layle and Belle rose from their seats. "We'll leave you two for some alone time. It will be getting dark soon. Layle and I will get some firewood, okay," Belle explained, stretching her arms behind her. Layle dragged her with him into the wood impatiently. "What was it," Keiss asked. "Uh… I'm not sure I should share that. Just know that I regained a memory, alright," I whispered. Keiss huffed in frustration. "What is it with you and secrets? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I'm not like most people. The backstabbers and the unfaithful," he mumbled. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that it's very embarrassing. I don't want to share an embarrassing memory," I stammered.

"Really, embarrassing? How embarrassing can it be," he asked. I gave him a glare. "You are not getting any information out of me that easily." "Let's see about that," he threatened. I closed my eyes just enough to see him smirk. He then tackled me, tickling my sides. "No, get off, you stubborn pain in the butt," I giggled. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me about the dream." "Well then I guess you will keep this up until the end of time because I'm not spilling," I shouted, trying to pull his hands away. Layle and Belle returned and dropped their logs and tents at their feet. "Um…did we disturb something," Belle asked, smiling nervously. "Oh no, it was nothing like that I promise you," I assured. "Riiiiight," Layle yawned.

Keiss smiled and scratched the hack of his head. "He was just trying to get me to tell him the dream, that's all," I whispered, a yawn escaping my mouth as well. "It's been a long day, everyone should get some rest. "Cheyanne, would you mind if I shared a tent with you? I don't want Layle to get any ideas while I try to sleep," Belle asked. "Of course not," I giggled. Layle rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Belle; I am not your secret admirer," Layle sighed. "Oh, you are so lying," she huffed. "Um…let's see. The constant following, the peeping, what else have you done to show me that you are crazy in love with me," she thought out loud. "Okay first of all, you are the one who has been following me around. Another thing, I was NOT PEEPING! I was trying to find the Crystal Idol, which you took from the ruins," he explained, setting up his tent. Keiss made the fire while I helped Belle set up our tent.

"Yeah, of course you were," she said sarcastically. I shook my head. These two were definitely in love, argumentive, but still in love. Layle can hide it all he wants to but I know the truth. He can't hide it from me.

**Keiss' PoV**

I watched her set up the tent quietly. I had to tell her the truth. "Keiss, is the fire set," Layle asked me. "Yeah, need help with the tent?" "No, but we need to search for something to eat. I'm pretty sure the girls are hungry," Layle replied, driving the last of the pins into the ground with his powers. "That would be great," I murmured. Belle and Cheyanne entered their tent quietly. "Um… be careful, Keiss," Cheyanne whispered shyly. "I will, don't worry about me, okay," I whispered back, kissing her cheek softly. She blushed and looked at me questioningly. Layle whistled for me to join him. "Come on, Keiss," he called. I joined him quickly, patting my pockets to make sure I had my knives with me. "You won't need them," he whispered as we entered the wood. "Then why am I even coming with you, Layle," I asked. "I needed to talk to you," he replied. "About?" "About you and Cheyanne… who is she," he asked. "We were best friends when we were kids. She forgot all about it about six years ago. Airship accident thanks to the Lilty."

"How is it the Lilty's fault?" "They attacked the ship, saying it boarded a serious offender. She had a pretty bad concussion, Layle. She has no memory of it. No memory of her family, the guild, Vaigali, or me. I wish I can help her but there is nothing I can do except hope," I explained. "Maybe try to bring her to a place that you and her used to play around when you where kids. It could help spring another memory," Layle suggested. "Yeah, that could help. I was so worried when she told us that she regained a memory. I asked her to tell me what the memory was so I could maybe see how I could help her regain all of them," I mumbled.

"Just give it some time, okay," Layle whispered. "…What about you and Belle," I asked. "…What about it," he grumbled. "I see you're flirting back. Do you have feelings for her, now," I asked, hoping to change the subject as we walked. "…No," he mumbled. "Is there a lie I detect in that whisper?" Layle sighed loudly in warning. "Don't hide from me. I've known you for years, dude. I know when you're hiding something," I chuckled. "…and…" he grumbled. "…and you do love Belle, just admit it," I whispered. "…Shut up," he hissed. "Alright, Mr. 'I'm Afraid To Admit My Feelings'," I quipped. He then pulled a few Rabbit-Monkeys from the trees with his powers and threw them against the tree trunks. They automatically lost consciousness and fell to the ground. "Do you need help with that," I asked. "Na, I got it," Layle replied, lifting the creatures up with his powers.

He then turned to face me. "Alright, just don't say any of this to the girls, okay. I don't want Belle thinking that she was right," he said, scratching his cheek with his free hand out of habit. "I won't, don't worry about it," I replied with a smirk. "…Shut up, Keiss," he sneered, chasing after me. "I didn't say anything," I chuckled.

Cheyanne's PoV

"What was that all about," I asked Belle. "He likes you. It's pretty obvious, Cheyanne," she replied. "I've only known him for one day though. It doesn't make any sense," I shouted. "Most men only want one thing, and it seems like Keiss is one of those men," Belle murmured, filing her nails. "Guess what, he's not getting it," I grumbled. "Well that's exactly what I thought when Layle started peeping in on me, but then I started really thinking about the option. He's really cute, no scratch that; sexy, smart, and strong even without the Crystal Bearer powers," she sighed. "I am just waiting until he makes the first move. I don't want to look desperate," she said, yawning loudly. Okay, now she's starting to sound a lot like Mea. "Um…I'm just going to find out on my own if you don't mind, okay, Belle," I whispered.

"Okay girls, we're back," Keiss called from outside. Belle yawned again, "Alright, about time!" She ran out and joined the boys at the fire. I walked leisurely and sat beside Keiss. He smiled to me and put an arm around my shoulders. Layle looked a little uncomfortable with Belle laying her head onto his chest. "So what did you guys catch," Belle asked. "Rabbit-Monkeys," Layle replied. Belle had a disgusted look on her face. "G-great," she said. "They're not bad, Belle," Keiss chuckled. "You've tried them before," I asked. "I had to search for something to eat when I was kicked out of the guild," he replied. "Ewww," she grumbled.


End file.
